What's Up Doc?
What's Up Doc? is the twenty-first episode of the sixth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on March 31, 1995. It was directed by Richard Correll and written both by Fred Fox Jr. and Jim Geoghan. Plot Carl, Eddie and Laura Winslows visit a family psychiatrist to air their grievances about how much Urkel is been irritating them lately. Carl, Eddie and Laura then told the doctor about how Urkel is been driving them nuts on three separate occasions. Harriette, however, tells the psychiatrist that even though Steve may seem bothersome and annoying at several times, he's had plenty of virtues too. Synopsis Highlights of the series' first six years - mainly, the Winslows' experiences with Urkel - are featured in this clip show. Carl, Eddie and Laura all complain about how much Steve is been nuisance to them and never ending bothersome neighbor of theirs since his first appearance Laura's First Date, according to Carl is that Urkel has been driving them crazy, bothering them, never respects to Carl, Eddie and Laura and ruined their daily lives since day one. First, Eddie tells the doctor about the time when he and Steve went on a double date with their steadies, Sue and Myra. Urkel ran his big mouth to Sue about Eddie's previous girlfriend, Tiffany, and how he treated her to a swanky restaurant. An angry and humiliated Eddie denies knowing her and claims he loves Sue, which Steve calls that a lie. Sue leaves him and called him a lying two-faced cheat. Eddie tells the doctor that he has ruined his relationships with his girlfriends too many times. Next, Carl talked about being the unwilling test subject for Steve's inventions failing on him, especially when he made a new invention that helps you vacuum while listening to the radio. He told him to take elsewhere because they were doing Spring cleaning at the Winslow house, but Urkel refused. When he tested it, it blew up in his face and it caused Carl to have the twitch on his left eye. He goes on to explain to the doctor that every times since Steve has been irritating him several times and he almost killed Carl and destroyed his house on several occasions with flashbacks to back it up. Finally, Laura tells the doctor of her own experiences with Steve since the second grade and beyond. She tells him how much he embarrassed her on Dudes in one episode, chased away her prospect suitors from her and overall made her life into a living hell. The doctor asks if all this was true and Steve admitted so. He then apologizes for what he did to Carl, Eddie and Laura. Urkel is learned the source of their complaints is that he been bugging them numerous times. He mentions he saw the Winslow family as the family that he should've had because his own parents never loved him at all and most of his relatives were much worse to him by bribing him money for each time he doesn't visit them. Uncle Ernie, Uncle Cecil, Aunt Oona and Myrtle were the only one who cared for him. The only time that Steve ever felt loved by them was when he was Stefan and even then it hurt him because they liked the artificial version of himself, not as he currently is. The doctor suggests that Urkel works on his personal problems and leave the Winslows alone for the next couple of weeks. Give them time to have their personal space respected and he just needs time to grow up for himself. Just before Steve is about to leave, Harriette steps up and disagrees with the doctor's assessment. She immediately defends him by setting her family straight and reprimanding them for bullying him. Harriette reminds them that while Urkel was annoying most of the time, he also helped them out before when they needed him the most. The annoyed Carl inadvertently challenges her to name two times, but she comes up with several times and reminds him that he has short term memory. Harriette tells the doctor her story about how much she appreciated Steve for all the nice things he's done for them. Clips air when Laura remembers how sweet and brave Steve was in standing up to Vanderbilt Middle School's resident school bully, Willie Fuffner, while they were in the 8th grade. He antagonized and bullied her because she refused to go to the dance with him. Thus, Willie paid her back sending her prospect male dates to the dating sidelines because they're scared of standing up to him until she's forced to go with Steve. However, Urkel refused to back down and give in to his demands. He defended Laura's rights to go to the Sadie Hawkins' dance with someone else and she rewarded his kindness by deciding to go with him anyway because he defended her rights. Next, she remembers how nice Steve was in foregoing asking her out by setting her up with Ted Curran for the homecoming dance and she rewarded his kindness by asking him to share the homecoming queen's dance with him. Then, he found Laura's cherished childhood doll, Emily at the dump and it took him 16 hours to find her. She was so grateful to him for saving her Christmas that she hugged him. For Eddie, he remembered teaming up with Urkel to save Carl from drowning under the ice at Lake Wannamuck in Ice Station Winslow. They had to make a human chain to save him and Steve was the lightest to reach him. After he did so, Eddie pulled them to safety. The harrowing experience taught him a valuable lesson in what the consequences and the tragedy that could've been if Urkel hadn't been around to save Carl's life. Eddie would never had a father to fight and bond with again. Carl remembered one time when he was unconscious in Saved by the Urkel. Urkel saved his life by using CPR to revive him after ignoring his warning to unplug the lamp and was electrocuted as a result. Harriette finished up her story about the wonderful things Steve did for their family and tells the doctor if it wasn't for him, her husband wouldn't be alive today. Carl had to admit that she was right about what she said. He, Eddie and Laura apologizes to Urkel for putting him through all the way they did with their complaints same goes with Urkel apologizes to them for ruining their daily lives and he promised to Carl, Eddie and Laura that he'll never to irritates them ever again. The next day, Carl is glad to see his twitch gone and the doctor gives him an expensive bill, that brings it all back. Later on, due to Urkel's clumsiness, he accidentally wrecks the doctor's office and ends with him chasing the nerd and tell the Doctor that is why Urkel is always drive Carl crazy. At the end during the credits, Steve arrives with another invention of his called "The Urkel Super Vac" which the family disapproves and as he shows them how it works it malfunctions and vacuums the family and the kitchen into the Vacuum cleaner. Steve proclaims it needs more work. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton-Noble as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton McClure as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest * Rachel True as Sue * Lisa Colbert as Receptionist * Thom Sharp as Himself Trivia * Judy Winslow is featured in a flashback clip, even though she was written out of the series. Had the show continued for a tenth season, it would’ve been revealed that Judy had simply moved with Rachel to Detroit. * Willie also appeared in a flashback clip, although he too was written off the show. * The clips shown supporting Harriette's argument in her defense of Urkel are Requiem for an Urkel, Ice Station Winslow, Dance to the Music, Saved by the Urkel and Miracle on Elm Street Quotes :Carl: See Doc he always drives me crazy. :Carl:(yells at Urkel) STTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- :Urkel:(flashback from Requiem for an Urkel) Sir, not only have you harassed and insulted me, but you have sullied the reputation of my lady love. :(slaps Willie across the face with a mitten) Category:Episodes Category:Season Six episodes Category:Season Six Category:Trivia Category:Quotes